


All that matters

by CharonKatharsis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth and Glenn to save the day, In Public, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets captured by some guys. He puts his life over his pride - even if that means he has to do things he does not want to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that matters

 

“We should just kill him”, one of the men said and pointed his gun to Daryl's head. “He looks like trouble.”

 

“Not yet”, the second man told him and the gun was lowered. “First he should tell us what he was doing here. You with a group or what? What were you doing in our territory?”

 

“None of your business”, Daryl snarled and tried to assess the situation. It seemed pretty hopeless: His captors had taken his crossbow and bound him so he couldn't fight. He heard the guns' safeties being released.

 

“It seems it is our damned business. So you better sing or we'll blow your little brain out.”

 

He had promised Glenn to come back. He took a deep breath and then he muttered: “Been seeking someone. I lost my lover when a group of geeks surprised us.”

 

“Heartbreaking”, the leader laughed. “Too bad she won't find you alive.” He pointed his gun against Daryl's forehead.

 

“You gain nothing by killing me”, he tried to reason. “Let me go and I'll be off.”

 

“Sure thing. But how about this: No. But maybe we could find an arrangement that will satisfy us all.” The leader squatted next to him and grabbed his chin. “You're not exactly my first choice being a guy and all but a mouth is a mouth and a hole is a hole. Or what do you think? We haven't had a woman to fuck in weeks and I think you'll do just fine. No need to kill those who are useful.”

 

Daryl's eyes went wide. He knew if he would talk back, they'd just snuff him out right away and even though it was tempting, he refrained from giving them a reason. He had promised Glenn he'd return after all and he had not survived years of this shit to be wiped from the planet by anyone. Not like this. The man let his chin go and Daryl nodded. “Alright. Just.. don't kill me.”

 

“You heard that?” The leader turned to his men and laughed. “Keep your guns aimed at him. I'll have the first taste.” He unbuckled his belt and freed his cock from his jeans. As it seemed the prospect of raping had exited him, Daryl noticed. “You like what you see?”, the man asked. “Try anything funny and you're dead. Capisce?”

 

“Capisce”, Daryl rasped. So this was the price he had to pay for his life, he thought bitterly.

 

“Then open up that pretty mouth of yours.”

 

Daryl hesitatingly parted his lips and closed his eyes as the man's hand was put onto the back of his head and a cock was pressed against his lips. He tried to think himself far away as the throbbing member was pushed into his mouth and he had to give it his everything not to fight, not to bite down and not to gag. He had to concentrate on anything but this. “Just think of your sweetheart sucking you off”, the man teased him and Daryl couldn't help to glare up to him. The other guys were mumbling things he did not want to hear about how they would put him to work. He had to live through whatever was in store for him, pride be damned. Not for himself but for his Glenn, his chink would be lost without him, he thought. He had to stay strong for him.

 

“That's more like it”, the man praised him when Daryl looked away, defeated. “Close your eyes and think of how my men will take care of you afterwards.” He laughed. And then, all of a sudden he coughed and fell to the ground. It was then Daryl noticed the gun shots and cowered down to hopefully not get hit by a bullet.

 

Glenn ran towards his lover who was lying in the middle of the dead men they had just shot. “Daryl? Daryl?”, he whispered as he grabbed and shook him. What if he had been hit? What if...?

 

“I figured heaven to be a bit different. Lying sacks of priests”, Daryl muttered and when Glenn remained sitting by his side, Daryl frowned. “I'm not dead, am I?”

 

“No”, Glenn confirmed. “I'm sorry we were late but-”

 

“I live. That's all that matters now. Cut me free and let's run for it.”

 

“Beth! Get one of the cars, I'll tend to him!”

 

“Right at it”, the girl answered and ran towards one of the jeeps. No questions asked. Daryl lived and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
